1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a terminal that provides a path to a destination point.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the mobile terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the mobile terminal.
Recent terminals have various functions. For example, the terminals have a function of searching for a user-set destination and providing a user with a path to the destination point. In addition, while a user of the terminal is driving a vehicle, a location of the user is detected and path-guiding is provided in real time to the user.
In order to be provided with such a function, the user has to input a correct address or the destination point that he/she wants to reach. In order to input information, stored in a mobile terminal, as the destination point, the user has to go through steps of searching once more for stored data and manually executing the function.
If a large amount of information is included, the user has the inconvenience of finding out data that is provided or stored and inputting the correct address.